Promessas
by PattyPanddy
Summary: Durante o meio de uma guerra, onde o caos prevalece, eles conseguem viver o seu momento de Paz.   Sasha&Tenma   *Sinopse horrível, mas não julgue o livro pela capa.


A guerra Santa havia chegado, e junto dela os tempos de insegurança e medo. Muitos cavaleiros treinavam arduamente todos os dias para poderem em fim, vencer o inimigo eminente.

Atena sofria ao ver seus protetores perdendo a vida, um após o outro. Ela sabia do poder de seus aliados, mas também sabia que o poder do inimigo era maior do que algum dia havia imaginado.

Em todo aquele caos e desordem em meio ao santuário, Atena encontrava alguns instantes para poder simplesmente apreciar a lua de seu terraço e tentar esquecer as preocupações evidentes que ocorriam ao seu redor naqueles tempos difíceis.

Mas Sasha não era a única a contemplar algo belo, havia alguém que também contemplara esta beleza e para ele, está era a mais bela visão de todas.

- O que faz aqui sozinha? – disse se aproximando lentamente dela e encostando-se na sacada.

- Tenma? – Sasha dizia assustada enquanto uma de suas mãos foi até seu peito – que susto! O que você está fazendo aqui? Como conseguiu entrar?

- Relaxa Sasha! Eu só queria apreciar a vista...

- Ainda não me respondeu! Como veio parar aqui sem ser pego?

- Isso é segredo, e te garanto que ninguém sabe que eu estou aqui.

- Mas... Vai Tenma, não seja ruim e me conte!

- Eu já te disse que é segredo.

Ela faz um bico – Caso você ainda não tenha percebido sou eu quem manda por aqui, e também nos conhecemos desde crianças, você poderia me contar.

- Isso não vai funcionar comigo Sasha, e também se eu lhe contar, logo eu não vou mais poder vir aqui pra te ver.

- Eu juro em meu nome que não conto pra ninguém – disse cruzando os dedos e dando beijinhos.

- Você não pode usar a sua condição de Deusa para me arrancar informações sigilosas.

- E quem te disse que isso é sigiloso?

- Se não fosse, eu acho que eu jamais poderia estar aqui ao seu lado agora, pois teria uma dúzia de guardas na... Eu já falei demais.

- AHHHHH Tenma! Conta vai!

- Não.

- Por favor.

- Não.

- Por favor... – disse se aproximando dele.

- N-Não.

- Por favor... – ela disse com o rosto a milímetros do dele, este que já estava feito um pimentão.

- Sasha...

- Vai me dizer?

- Se eu não te disser o que você vai fazer?

- Hum... Eu acho que como meu dever de ser Atena, eu terei de puni-lo cavaleiro de pégaso.

- E posso saber como?

- Uhum... – ela lhe disse com um sorriso malicioso antes de encostar os seus lábios nos dele, em um beijo calmo e rápido – E então cavaleiro? Pretende continuar a ser punido ou vai me contar de uma vez por todas como chega até aqui sem ser pego?

- Eu acho que vou ficar com a primeira opção, me parece bem mais interessante essa sua curiosidade.

- Safado!

- Pervertida!

- Tenma!

- Sasha!

- Como você ousa falar uma coisa dessas de mim? Eu sou uma Deusa.

- E daí? Não deixa de ser pervertida por causa disso, fica aí beijando os outros em troca de respostas... Eu aposto que você faz isso com vários por aí.

- É só por isso que você me acha pervertida? Pois fique sabendo que este foi o meu primeiro beijo Tenma. – disse virando-se de costas para ele.

- Sasha, eu não...

- Nem vem com esse papo de que não sabia, porque isso não funciona comigo.

- E se eu te disser que este também foi o meu primeiro beijo e que eu não esperava que fosse com mais ninguém que não fosse você?

- Tenma... – Ela pensa um pouco e vira-se de frente para ele – Você só pode estar mentindo! Até parece que você nunca beijou ninguém antes.

- E eu digo o mesmo de você.

- Mas, mas você é homem e não deve dar muita importância pra essas coisas.

- Eu sou diferente, eu gosto de você desde que éramos crianças e morávamos no orfanato, e naquela época não havia nada em que você me pedisse que eu não fizesse, para depois poder ver um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Tenma...

- Eu _sempre_ gostei de você Sasha, até bem mais do que simples amigos e com o tempo fui percebendo que esse sentimento que eu nutria por você era algo maior que amizade, era amor.

- Tenma, eu...

- Eu sei que você é uma Deusa Sasha e que talvez por conta disto nós nunca possamos ficar juntos, mas eu gostaria pelo menos que soubesse o que eu sinto por você, caso alguma coisa me aconteça nessa guerra e eu me arrependa de nunca ter lhe dito isso.

- Eu te amo.

- Sasha...

- Eu sei de todos os riscos que corro por ser quem eu sou, mas eu acho que até mesmo os Deuses tem o direito de ser feliz, amarem e serem amados, e se para ser uma deusa eu precise abrir mão do que eu sinto por você, eu faria isso sem pensar duas vezes nas consequências, pois sei que valeria a pena para ficar com você por toda a eternidade, pois eu te amo Tenma.

Assim que terminara de se declarar, as lágrimas insistentes começaram a descer pelos orbes verdes da Deusa, que em questão de segundos estavam sendo secadas pelas pontas dos dedos do cavaleiro de Pégaso.

- Me prometa que nunca mais a verei chorar, apenas se estiver chorando de alegria – ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e logo sentiu os seus lábios encobertos pelos macios e quentes lábios de seu amado.

O beijo entre ambos era quente e cálido, mas possessivo e apaixonado, cheio de luxúria e desejo, mas não deixando de transparecer os sentimentos impostos pelos dois. Aquele simples gesto transpassava tudo que preenchia o coração de ambos, até mesmo as estrelas pareciam mais radiantes naquele simples instante, por que agora eles estavam como sempre desejaram juntos.

Mas como tudo que é bom, dura pouco, o oxigênio não era exceção nesta regra, ambos apesar de quererem estar mais próximos um do outro, sabiam que era necessário respirar para que pudessem sobreviver, para poderem aproveitar mais um do outro daqui pra frente.

** Eles ficaram por alguns segundos se perdendo no olhar um do outro depois de se separarem do beijo, mas nem assim deixando que seus corpos tomassem nenhuma distancia.**

** - Tenma...**

** - Eu não vou mais sair do seu lado, nunca, essa é mais uma promessa que eu lhe faço.**

** - ****Mais uma promessa?**

** - Qual o problema? Você sabe que eu sigo a risca as minhas promessas, sem deixar de cumprir nenhuma.**

** - E quem me garante que comigo não vai ser diferente?**

** - Por que todas as promessas que eu fiz até hoje estão relacionadas diretamente com você, principalmente esta – disse lhe mostrando a pulseira de flores que ela fizera anos atrás – E pode parecer tolice, mas eu gostaria de lhe entregar uma coisa para, digamos, provar que eu prometo ficar sempre com você.**

** - Que coisa? – disse com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.**

** - Isso – disse beijando-a e enquanto ela estava distraída com o beijo ele colocou um anel em seu dedo – e isso – mostrou o objeto na mão dela – Agora é oficial o nosso namoro.**

** - Namoro? Isso é sério Tenma?**

** - Claro! Eu achei meio precipitado te pedir pra casar comigo, mas temos que começar por algum lugar, não acha?**

** - Concordo plenamente, meu namorado. – ela abraçava-o e afundava a cabeça em seu peito.**

** - Você gostou disso, não foi? De sermos namorados agora?**

** - Uhum.**

** - Sasha... Agora que estamos namorando, posso te dizer uma coisa?**

** - Pode.**

** - É que... Hoje não foi o nosso primeiro beijo.**

** - Como assim? É claro que foi.**

** - Não foi.**

** - Não estou entendendo – ela encarou-o – Se não foi hoje, quando foi? É impossível eu não me lembrar de algo tão importante.**

** - É que você não estava acordada quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez.**

** - Tenma, explique-se.**

** - Quando você ainda morava no orfanato comigo e com o Alone, pouco antes de você partir****, se lembra daquela vez em que você ficou doente por causa de uma chuvinha boba e acabou ficando de cama?**

** - Me lembro de que você e meu irmão não saíram do meu lado por nenhum segundo, pelo menos eu acho, por que boa parte eu fiquei desacordada.**

** - Isso mesmo, eu me lembro de que quando eu falei pro Alone ir dormir que eu protegia você e depois ele foi, ficamos a sós naquele quarto e eu fiquei quase a noite toda te observando dormir e delirar, até que em um dos seus delírios você começou a me chamar.**

** - Eu não me lembro de ter te chamado, mas lembro-me muito bem que eu sonhava com você, vai ver por isso eu te chamava em sonho... E lembro-me também que depois deste sonho eu pude dormir mais tranquila e acordei na manhã seguinte me sentindo ótima.**

** - É que naquela noite, eu não resisti ouvi-la dizer o meu nome daquele jeito, tão inconsciente e ao mesmo tempo parecendo que estava acordada e me observando que eu...**

** - Tenma...**

** - Eu beijei você naquela hora, em que não tinha ninguém vendo, e me senti muito feliz por ver você sorrir, mesmo que inconsciente, depois disso.**

** - Então não foi um sonho... – ela dizia mais pra si mesma.**

** - Que sonho?**

** - Eu jurava que eu havia sonhado naquela noite que você tinha me beijado, por isso me lembro de**** que eu não queria dizê-lo a ninguém, mas foi você então que...**

** - É.**

** - Safado! – disse batendo no ombro dele e se virando, fazendo-se de zangada – Você nem pra ter tomado coragem pra ter feito aquilo enquanto eu estava acordada, eu queria aproveitar aquele momento com você.**

** - E o que eu acabei de fazer hoje foi o que?**

** - Não vale, agora eu vou ter que te agarrar quando estiver dormindo também.**

** - Ohhhhh! Eu não te agarrei, eu só te dei um beijo.**

** - Eu sou uma Deusa, e não uma garota normal, então eu tenho mais direitos.**

** - A é? – ele lhe disse sorrindo maliciosamente.**

** - Uhum.**

** - Então eu creio que deverei ser punido pela Deusa Atena por ter lhe roubado a virgindade dos seus doces lábios.**

** - Hum, interessante essa ideia de punição... E eu já sei como vou puni-lo.**

** - E eu posso saber minha Deusa? – (N/A: Eu sei que esse trocadilho de ****_"minha Deusa"_**** era desnecessário neh? Mas... Fazer o que?****).**

** - Uhum, e sua punição será passar esta noite aqui, a minha inteira disposição e ser inteiramente meu para tudo que eu mandar.**

** - Inteiramente seu eu sou desde o dia em que coloquei os meus olhos em você.**

** - Então**** eu sugiro que me faça inteiramente sua, cavaleiro de Pégaso.**

** - Se vossa senhoria permitir...**

** - Me faça sua Tenma! ****Mostre-me que viver vale a pena e de que a guerra lá fora não existe, pelo menos, enquanto você estiver comigo.**

** - Nós podemos até morrer nesta guerra ou não, mas lhe prometo que vou estar com você pela eternidade, assim como sempre estive inconscientemente em outras encarnações ao seu lado, eu vou estar ligado a você pra sempre, nem que pra isso eu tenha que enfrentar a fúria de todos os deuses do Olimpo, mas eu vou estar ao seu lado, por que eu a amo.**

** - Não quero perder mais tempo, eu quero você Tenma, te amo.**

** O cavaleiro não perdeu mais tempo,**** fez assim como fora sugerido por sua amada em toma-la em seus braços e beijá-la ardentemente. Os beijos acolhedores e cheios de paixão de ambos os levaram a uma noite inteira de prazer, onde se amaram e se entregaram de corpo e alma um ao outro sobre aqueles lençóis em envoltos de juras de amor eterno.**

** Na manhã seguinte, a guerra ainda persistia do lado de fora daquelas quatro paredes, mas naquele instante para os dois****, o mundo havia parado para que pudessem aproveitar o pouco tempo de paz que ainda lhes restava. Ambos estavam nus, cobertos apenas por um fino lençol de seda e entrelaçados um no outro.**

** Tenma acordou primeiro, mas não teve coragem de acordá-la, ela era o ser mais lindo que ele havia visto em sua vida, e aquela visão rara e única, ele sabia que demoraria a ver novamente. Ele ficou durante alguns minutos a observando dormir, até que ela finalmente dissesse alguma coisa.**

** - Sabia que não é nada educado ficar olhando as pessoas dormirem?**

** - Bom dia pra você também meu amor.**

** - Bom dia... Que horas Tenma****?**

** - Não importa.**

** Ela se aconchega mais no peito dele – Queria ficar assim com você pra sempre.**

** - Quando tudo acabar, poderemos ficar assim o tempo você quiser.**

** - Promete?**

** - Sempre.**

** - Me beija.**

** - Já acorda com fome minha D****eusa?**

** - De você eu nunca vou conseguir me saciar por completo.**

** - Eu também não. – disse beijando-a – Precisamos nos levantar, não duvido que daqui a pouco vá aparecer um cavaleiro de ouro dizendo que os espectros de Hades estão nos atacando, ou até que Alone veio pessoalmente mais uma vez.**

** - Tudo bem.**

** Eles se beijaram mais algumas vezes antes de se levantarem e vestirem alguma roupa, e antes que Tenma saísse do quarto da Deusa, ela lhe abraçou forte, e o beijou como em um filme de romance, daquele tipo que ganha até o Oscar, depois o olhou serenamente.**

** - Me faz uma ultima promessa.**

** - A que você quiser.**

** - Promete que não vai morrer e que vai voltar pra mim.**

** - Prometo e também prometo que eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça a você, por que se você morrer eu morro junto, não importa o que aconteça.**

** - Eu te Amo, lembre-se disso.**

** - Eu também, e não se esqueça das minhas promessas, eu sempre as cumpro, e agora você é a minha eterna namorada.**

** Ele a beijou uma ultima vez e depois saiu dos aposentos de sua amada. Ambos não sabiam as dificuldades que os aguardavam, mas lutaram juntos com todas as suas forças e esperanças de que depois de tudo poderiam ficar juntos, mesmo que para isso eles tivessem que morrer em batalha, a alma de ambos estaria junta pela eternidade.**


End file.
